Europe
Liverpool Dorian Gray was once human until he practice dark magic to himself immortal by making a port-rate of himself, every year that passes his port-rate ages instead of him, his Immortality finally came to an end in the year 1892 when he kidnapped a young girl from Liverpool and planed to sacrifice her but her Fiancée and the Doctor came in just in time, The Demon Dorian tried to kill the doctor unfortunately her Fiancée destroyed the panting and Dorian Gray disintegrated into dust, they untied the girl and escaped, Dorian Gray never practiced dark magic again. Dorian Gray.png London Dr. Jekyll was a scientist who lived in London until he drank the formula that Transformed in to into an evil Monster named Mr. Hyde. He terrorized London by clubbing people to death with his cane. He lives in Margam Castle south side of London where he preform his evil experiments. Mr. Hyde became a hero in the year 1891 when he killed The Phantom by burning down the Bell tower. Mr. Hyde became a hero again the year 1918 in World War 1 when fought the Ottoman Empire. Mr. Hyde still wanders the Earth today. Mr. Hyde sometimes saves people from criminals and terrorists. Dr. Jekyll lets people stay in his house with out ever knowing that he's Mr. Hyde. Mr. Edward Hyde.png Paris The Phantom was once a composer until his face was burned in the year 1884 he terrorized people until the year 1891, he was hunted down by Mr. Hyde and not only did he crushed him but he burned the bell tower, the Phantom died in the fire and killed anyone again. Erique Claudin The Phantom.png Transylvania Dracula,Frankenstein,The Wolf-man,The Mummy,The Bride of Frankenstein,The Invisible Man and The Gill-man live together in Castle called Bran Castle in a Village called Biertan in a country called Transylvania. The 7 most Terrifying Monsters terrorize people in the woods and village, Dracula feed blood of the living and Transforms them into his vampire minions while the other monsters eat,strangle and stab their victims. Igor dives the victims with his carriage with horses to their castle where they meet their fate at the hands of the Monsters. They are also called the Gods and Monsters who live in Transylvania. The villagers keep their secret but they did warn them to beware the moon but they didn't listen. They became Heroes in the year 1897 when they killed Count Karnstein and saved Bram Stoker's life, they even freed the Vampire Carmilla Karnstein from his clutches. The Monsters became heroes again in World War 2 when fought the German Nazis in the year 1944. The Monsters still wander The Earth Today. Today in Modern time Tourist are invited to their castle where they give them the tour and get them settled for the night while they hunt in the woods and the village at night, Some times they protect people from Criminals and Terrorists. Transylvania is a haunted place where The Monsters live even today. They are not only real but they were also covered up by Government who protects the Supernatural. Dracula.png Frankenstein.png Imhotep The Mummy.png Jack Griffin The Invisible Man.png Elsa The Bride of Frankenstein.png Lawrence Talbot The Wolfman.png Gillman.png Category:Europe Category:Liverpool Category:Dorian Gray Category:London Category:Mr. Edward Hyde Category:Paris Category:Erique Claudin The Phantom Category:Transylvania Category:Dracula Category:Frankenstein Category:Imhotep The Mummy Category:Jack Griffin The Invisible Man Category:Elsa The Bride of Frankenstein Category:Lawrence Talbot The Wolf Man Category:Gillman